


Night Three

by Midnyt_Tyr



Series: Nights [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnyt_Tyr/pseuds/Midnyt_Tyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John returns from his game and decides to end the night right... Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Three

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. Life and work have been... Interesting.

John returned to the motel room four hours later and $500 up. It was a good night. He was sober and horny, his mind having wandered more than once to his baby boy needy and aching for him. He wasn't disappointed when he found Sam writhing on the bed, pumping his favorite dildo in and out of him at a blinding speed.

"Daddy's home, baby boy. Ready for this dick?" He purred, kicking off his boots and sliding his jacket off his shoulders. Sam's response was incoherent begging, his hips lifting off the bed each time he struck his sweet spot. John took a moment to double check the salt lines and runes, making sure the door was locked and they were secure for the night.

"Now," he said, stripping his clothes, "Where were we?" He crawled between Sam's legs, key to the cock ring in hand. He pulled the toy out and tossed it aside. Sam pulled his tired legs to his chest, giving his father a wonderful sight of his red pucker and swollen manhood. John freed his boy's cock and spat onto his hand. He lined his cock up with Sam's entrance and pushed in, loving how wet his boy was from his come from earlier along with the extra lube Sam used to ease the toy in.

The sob that escaped Sam's lips was magic and John didn't hold back. He slammed into his sweet boy, wringing an orgasm from him in a manner of seconds.

"Look at that load, baby boy. You came so hard without Daddy even touching you. You wanted Daddy's cock so bad, didn't you?"

Sam sobbed out a broken "Yes" as John continued to plunder his warm depths. Growling deep in his throat, he slammed home a few more times before emptying himself inside of Sam one final time for the night.

"Are you sorry, boy? Are you going to defy me like this again?" He growled in Sam's ear.

"N-no, s-sir. I swear." He whimpered. He leaned up to kiss John's lips and sighed as his father slid out of him.

"Good boy. Get some sleep. Dean will be back tomorrow afternoon."

Sam cuddled up to John and mumbled a soft "Love you" before drifting into a tired sleep.

"Love you too, even if you do drive me crazy."

John - 2, Sam - 1

But this game was far from over...

~~~~~

Dean isn't stupid. He's not a heavy sleeper either. There were many nights where Sam and John were both very quiet in their excursions, but the slight temperature change of Sam's body leaving his side was enough to wake him from a light slumber.

On more than one night, he silently stroked himself while watching or listening to his father and brother fuck. Many nights, while hunting on his own, he'd close his eyes and fantasize about tying his Daddy up and spanking his beautifully toned ass cherry red for hogging his baby brother and keeping himself from Dean. Many nights, he'd dream that Sam watched the assault, whimpering beautifully, his cheeks tear stained and cock rigid and weeping as he tried to recover from his own spanking and waiting patiently, more or less, for his big brother to fill his empty, needy hole.

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the motel and killed the engine. He exited the car and walked to the motel door. It was pitch back outside and even darker inside. Knowing John, he was out like a light and Sammy was damn near comatose after a long day of being wonderfully abused. He was right. Neither man stirred as he came through the door, his duffel over his shoulder.

Moving with the silence of an assassin, he set his bag down and pulled a small bottle of ether and a cloth. He poured a small amount into the cloth and stalked over to the bed. John was first. He held the cloth gently against his father's nose, making the man shift, but he soon fell into a deeper slumber.

The shift woke Sam up enough to turn his bleary eyes to Dean.

"Dean?"

His big brother smiled. "Yeah. It's me, baby boy. Now, be good and go back to sleep. I've got a big surprise for you in the morning." He couldn't keep the sinister tone from his voice as he pressed the cloth to Sammy's nose. His baby brother struggled for a moment before succumbing to the drug.

"Good. Very good. Now, for the fun stuff..."

~~~~~

John groaned as he woke up. There was a dull ache in his head and his arms were a bit stiff. He tried to stretch only to find out that his arms were cuffed to the headboard. He was wide awake in an instant, his eyes darting frantically around the room. If Sam thought he was gonna get away with this-

"Oh, good. You're awake. Just in time for Sammy's spanking." Dean said as he caressed his little brother's naked rear. Sam was laying over Dean's lap, his face flushed and cock stiff between Dean's closed thighs. "I was just telling Sam that I was upset that you two hid this from me for so long. Well, tried to hide. I've known for a while now."

"Dean..." John whispered.

"It's OK. Honest. I liked watching you two from the shadows. It was so damn sexy. Made me feel like a dirty little pervert, stroking my hard cock to the sounds of Sammy moaning. Watching and wishing that it was my cock making him come undone. And, God, Daddy, I wish I could've been the one under you, feeling you thrust your hard rod into me. That is, until I wanted to feel you clench around my dick."

Dean rubbed his little brother's ass one more time before lifting his hand up and delivering a sound spank to the plump rear. Sam squeaked in surprise.

"Dean! That hurt!"

"Hush, Sammy. It's supposed to hurt. You're being punished."

Sam squirmed in Dean's lap, making Dean hold onto his waist to keep him still. He delivered three more hard smacks to Sam's ass, alternating cheeks. 

"Such a bad boy. Such a sweet, naughty, precious bad boy. I love you so much, Sammy. I love all of your little grunts..."

*SMACK*

"And moans..."

*SMACK*

"And whimpers. You're so beautiful, baby. That's why I'm upset you never came to me, that you let dad have you all to himself. That's why you're getting spanked."

"Dean, please... I'm sorry... I didn't know-"

*SMACK*

"Ow! Dean!" Sam cried out, his voice beginning to break. He reached back to try to grab Dean's hand and Dean growled.

No, literally growled like an animal. Sam froze, fear coiling in his gut.

"Christo." John said.

Dean looked up, his eyes dark with lust, but still a beautiful clear green. Never breaking eye contact with his father, he brought his hand down on Sam's ass, alternating cheeks until his younger brother was sobbing and begging for mercy. Dean looked down at his handiwork and moaned.

His baby brother's ass was a bright cherry red. His cock was still hard between Dean's thighs and his body shook with his sweet sobs.

"Stand up, Sammy. Let Daddy take a look at you."

When Sam stood and turned his back to his father, who groaned softly at the sight, Dean spun him around.

"Not John, baby boy. Me. I'm your Daddy, now." Dean said, his voice thick and low. He stood and pulled Sam into his arms, kissing him roughly. Sam moaned into the kiss, lifting his left leg to wrap around Dean's thigh.

Dean took the opportunity to grab a good handful of Sam's left ass cheek, smirking at the hiss of pain followed by a wrecked moan.

John groaned again, watching his boys, his cock stiff and leaking from the tip. "Dean, please."

Dean broke the kiss and looked over Sam's shoulder at his father. "No no no, John. It's 'Daddy', remember?"

John moaned and rocked his hips. This was so very unlike Dean, to be so controlling and demanding. It turned John on like nothing else. He nodded slowly.

"Please, Daddy. Touch me."

Dean's eyes fluttered shut and he smiled. "Such good boys. Daddy's so proud of you both. Keep following my orders and Daddy will fill you both up with his come. Now, Sammy, get on the bed. We've got a long night planned."

TBC


End file.
